wolfsrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue
Kiba Hige Toboe Tsume Cheza |interests = Protecting and serving Quent Hige|gender = Female|hair color = Black |eye color = Blue |fur color = Blue-Black |a eye color = Blue |powers = Wolf-guise |j voiced by = Mayumi Asano |e voiced by = Jessica Straus |first appearance = Episode 1}} is a dark blue-black colored wolfdog. At the start of the series, Blue is shown as Quent Yaiden's pet and aide in hunting down wolves; believing, just like her master, that wolves were to blame for the destruction of her home and family in Kyrios. She lived her life as a pet dog, unaware of her heritage. However, upon meeting Cheza, her wolf blood awakened and she is unable to continue hunting down members of her own kind, and chooses to join Kiba's pack in the search for Paradise instead. Naming Blue's name comes from her dark-blue wolfdog coat and her vivid blue eyes. Her name is spelled in Kana rather than Katakana like the other four wolves. Appearance Human As a human, Blue is a dark-skinned woman with somewhat spiky, unkempt black hair; sharp blue eyes and pronounced lips. She wears a dark coat that goes to her mid thighs with the collar up. Her coat is is lined with silver buttons along the front and she wears a black belt around her midsection. Around her neck, she wears a red scarf with one end hanging loose over her chest. She wears a pair of thigh-high black boots with low heels. Wolfdog Blue appears as a wolf-dog with dark-blue fur. She appears near indistinguishable from a wolf. Though, similar to a husky, she has bright blue eyes. She is originally seen with a silver spiked collar. Personality Like Toboe, Blue is extremely fond of and attached to humans, having lived with them her whole life. She was extremely devoted and obedient to Quent Yaiden and followed his commands without hesitation; even if it may have meant her own demise. She broke free of following Quent's orders once her inner wolf had awoken when she had contact with Cheza. She is a fairly calm, level-headed individual. Although she seems laid-back, she will become fiercely protective and angered if anyone or anything endangers those close to her. Background Blue's origins are largely unknown. Where she came from and what her birth name was is a mystery, but it is known that as a pup she was found by Russe Yaiden. Russe took her home and was raised in the small town of Kyrios with his family. At first, Quent Yaiden (Russe's father) was reluctant about keeping her but eventually gave in after Russe's begging. She then went to live on happily with the family and was dubbed the name "Blue"; after the color of her own fur. Unknown to the family and Blue herself, Blue was actually half wolf. One unexpected day, Kyrios was set on fire. Fortunately, Blue was saved by Quent who barely managed to get out alive, but Russe and his mother perished in the flames. Before leaving, Quent and Blue took one final look at their destroyed town and saw wolves on the horizon. Feasting on the burned corpses within the fire lead the two to believe that the wolves were responsible for the destruction of Kyrios. Together, they vowed to kill every last wolf as vengeance for their family's death. Plot Anime Blue and Quent Yaiden are travelling in the snowy blizzards where they come across an arctic wolf and attempt to kill it. However, Quent only managed to fire a grazing shot at the wolf, then they follow the wolf's footprints to Freeze City. Upon arriving at Freeze City Quent goes into a bar to get a drink and have a conversation with the bartender and leaves Blue outside to rest. While asleep, Blue awakens to the sound of people breaking stuff and sees a line of people walking past the alley she's resting in. One of them stops to look at Blue and she gets the scent of this person being a gray wolf so she barks to get Quent's attention. Quent goes out to look but finds the assumed wolf gone, however he finds wolf footprints on the dirty ground, confirming that there was a wolf present. After a day spent in the city, Quent and Blue find the arctic wolf from the previous day again and attempt to kill it once more, Blue distracting the wolf whilst Quent shoots it in the stomach. Due to the hassle, Quent is brought in for questioning with unsatisfactory result that the wolf is apparently confirmed dead and people disbelieving him that it was in fact, a wolf, as there has been no sighting since 200 years. As Quent and Blue leave the building, they look back when Blue senses Cheza's blood reacting to the wolf. The two go back to a hotel room that Quent rented. The next day when Quent buys a drink and sits down to take a break, he tells Blue that they cannot make the same mistake as before on letting the wolf escape and so they have to be more wary and be sure to not let them go. Whilst walking in an alleyway, Blue spots the same person from the previous day who she identified as a gray wolf as well as another person who she also identifies to be a red wolf with him. A drunk Quent eventually sees through his gaze that the boy is in fact a wolf, and this refuels his full hatred for wolves. Knowing that they take on the form of humans, Quent goes to shoot the boy but is stopped by the other humanized wolf who claws his hand. Blue tries to bite him but misses, and the two boys then jump an amazing height onto the buildings next to them, escaping. Later on the afternoon of that day, a police detective named Hubb Lebowski who is the officer who interrogated him earlier when brought in for questioning, visits Quent as he is taking his information on wolves more seriously and to get some advice on the situation. Quent informs him of his sighting two more wolves in humanized forms, however due to his drunken status, Hubb decides to leave with getting no effort on what the boys looked like in order to keep an eye out and getting no advice from him. Before leaving Hubb informs Quent that the arctic wolf he and Blue got escaped and is in fact alive much to Quent's satisfaction. Quent tells Hubb to just keep an eye as anyone anywhere could be a wolf, seeing as they are taking the forms of humans and also quotes the "Book of the Red Moon" to Hubb about wolves being the creation of humans. While Blue and Quent are on another walk around the streets, they overhear a conversation with a little girl and her father about seeing a "dog" appearing as a boy and want to look for him, and Quent and Blue follow behind. As they are following and when the girl screams that she sees it, Quent draws his weapon out to get the possible wolf. However, Blue senses the gray wolf's scent again and splits up from Quent to go after it and find it whilst he takes care of the sighted possible wolf. Blue finds the gray wolf running from the police and stands in his way. The gray wolf makes a sarcastic compliment towards her, saying that she is pretty good and tries to run away when police get closer. However, Blue manages to bite his arm and falls head first into a stocked up pile of cardboard boxes full of potatoes. The wolf gets away and Blue is injured. Quent finds her as well as noticing gray fur on her and as well as a blood trail. Quent leaves Blue behind at the hotel to rest from her injuries while he goes out to find the wolves and inform Hubb more about the situation. After recovering, Quent decides that the two should move on as the wolves they were after have left the city, so he takes her to rest outside the bar the two went to when they first arrived at freeze city whilst he goes to get a drink. Whilst sleeping she wakes to Hubb standing outside the bar looking for Quent, which makes it clear to him that Quent is inside. Hubb encounters Quent about the story in the "Book of the Moon", wondering if it is really a fairy tale. Quent gives his belief on the story being reality but lets Hubb decide on it himself. Before Quent leaves off with Blue, Hubb informs Quent that Cher Degré (Hubb's ex-wife) has gone missing and she is the one who left the "Book of the Moon" copy with him. Quent gives his final thought on the world ending to Hubb, as the moon will turn red and burn. He then tells Hubb to do what matters to him soon before anything happens, such as finding Cher if he really cares about her whilst Quent himself along with Blue will go hunt down the wolves before it ends. Quent and Blue hitch a bus ride to a town on the cliffs, upon arriving Quent goes into a bar to get a drink, there he finds Cher along with Lord Orkham's troops. Blue stays outside to rest and awakens to the scent of all three wolves from earlier, along with one more being a Mexican wolf and the flower maiden Cheza. Before barking to get Quent's attention, she notices Cheza and stays silent, but upon seeing the same arctic wolf from earlier her anger returns. Cheza, however, comes over to Blue and reveals to her that she is a wolfdog, much to Blue's shock. As Cheza and wolf run away, Blue attempts to go after them but is held back by her leash. Lord Orkham's troops and Cher who come out of the bar notice a quick glance of the wolf and Cheza running and go after them. In the morning, a tired Quent looks at a picture of his family, reminding Blue about how Russe found her and brought her home, and mentioning how Russe Yaiden inherited his stubbornness. Quent points out how big Blue has grown and pets her before drifting off to sleep. After Quent falls asleep, Blue's leash falls from his hand. Blue hears yells and goes to investigate. She finds Lord Orkham's troops trying to capture a young boy. One of the soldiers knocks the boy into the wall, and he falls to the ground unconscious and bleeding. Blue growls at the soldiers, and one of them tries shooting her, but she knocks the gun out of his hands and both soldiers run away. Blue goes to check on the boy and licks his head. Quent comes to find her, and when he sees her standing over the boy he has a flashback to Russe's death and the destruction of his town. Quent almost shoots Blue, and tells her to back away. She moves away, and Quent checks the boy's injury. He takes the boy back home and treats his injury. While Quent is inside the boy's home tending to his injuries, Blue waits outside tied up. She wakes up when the two soldiers from before walk by. The soldier that she knocked down earlier approaches, while the other one continues with the mission. The soldier beats Blue in the head with the butt of his gun as revenge for scaring him. Blue continues to take the hits until finally she breaks free of her leash. The man shoots her, breaking her collar, and she kills him. Quent later finds the bloody corpse of the soldier and Blue's broken collar, with Blue nowhere in sight. Quent later finds and chases after the wolves, while chasing them he finds Blue badly injured and bleeding. Blue collapses and he kneels at her side. When he hears the wolves howling he leaves her to continue the chase. Blue tries to stop him by tugging on his coat, but he promises to come back and leaves. After failing to kill the wolves he returns to where he left Blue, but she has already left. Blue is afraid that Quent will not want to keep her if he knows she is part wolf, so she begins a journey of her own. She doesn't have a destination, but during her time alone she discovers how to use her human form. Blue eventually encounters a group of humans in a black market looking for workers, but after they inform her that they will give her work, she finds out that they likely only want her organs. Blue escapes and is chased by the men. She runs into a building where she finds Kiba, Hige, Toboe and Tsume resting. Together, the wolves fight and scare away the humans. Hige invites her to join them on their search for Paradise, but she declines the offer. Blue meet Quent again in Jaguara's city while she is in human form. He refuses to believe her when she reveals the truth to him--that the ruin of his home and his life was not caused by wolves, but by soldiers, and declares that she is not his dog anymore. OVA Quent allows Toboe to lie on his arm during his final moments. Quent acknowledges Blue as his dog once again before his own death. After Lord Darcia III turns into a wolf, Blue attempts to kill him in vengeance for killing Quent Yaiden. However, Darcia get the upper hand and crushes Blue onto her back, breaking Blue's spine. Hige attempts to help her but Darcia knocks him away and bites Blue's throat , eventually result in Blue's death. As Hige is with Blue in her final moments, she quickly dies from her injuries with Hige as he gently rubs her head and starts to bleed out beside her. Relationships Quent Yaiden Quent Yaiden is Blue's owner. She cared for him greatly. Blue meet Quent again in Jaguara's city while she is in human form. He refuses to believe her when she reveals the truth to him--that the ruin of his home and his life was not caused by wolves, but by soldiers, and declares that she is not his dog anymore. Later, Quent acknowledges Blue as his dog once again before his own death. Hige Blue and Hige form the most clear pairing between two wolves in the story. At first, Blue was an antagonist and chased the wolves with her master, Quent. She lived her life as a pet dog and helped Quent hunt down every last wolf, believing that wolves destroyed her home and family in Kyrios. However, upon meeting Cheza and Kiba's pack, her wolf blood is awakened and she is unable to continue hunting down members of her own kind. Instead, she chooses to join Kiba's pack in the search for Paradise. After Blue joins Kiba's pack, she grows closest to Hige and a bond of love grows between them. Despite the possibility that Paradise won't accept Blue because she is a half wolf and half dog she promises to follow Hige, no matter what happens. Toboe Kiba Tsume Cheza Lord Darcia III Quotes *''"You're nice. Gross, but nice."'' *''"No, Hige, don’t leave me behind!"'' *''"If I can be with you when the world ends, it’ll be enough for me!"'' Gallery Anime= EP01 - Blue discover Tsume.png EP01 - Freeze City Kiba Playing Dead.png EP01 - Freeze City Quent and Blue Gov Building.png EP01 - Yaiden Family Portrait.png Kyrios.png Misgivings.png Don't Make Me Blue.png EP29 - Blue Howl.png |-|Manga= |-|Misc.= DVD4 Bandai.jpg DVD5 Bandai.jpg Trivia * There are differences of Blue's role in the manga compared to the anime: ** Lord Darcia III recruits Blue to help him open the door to Paradise using her blood. ** Blue doesn't form a relationship with Hige. ** Blue fights Tsume twice. * Blue is the only wolf-dog in the series. * Blue seems to lean more towards her docile nature than wolf nature. * Like Toboe, Blue is fond of humans, since she has been around them all her life. * According to Blue, Quent Yaiden is like a father to her since he's known her all her life. ru:Блю Category:Characters Category:Wolves